


Wishing We Now Had the Half-Blood Prince

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book Release, Death, Fandom, Filk, Gen, Midnight Book Releases, Post - Order of the Phoenix, Pre-Half-Blood Prince, Reading, Reviews, Singing, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song filk from the vaults (circa June 2005) about the Harry Potter fandom eagerly awaiting the release of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Brings back memories of midnight releases and the old jkrowling.com with the mystery door. Set to "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" from Phantom of the Opera.</p><p>It's been so long<br/>It feels so wrong<br/>Please let us go and read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing We Now Had the Half-Blood Prince

**Author's Note:**

> "Wishing We Now Had the Half-Blood Prince" filked to "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" from The Phantom of the Opera. Specifically, I used the 2004 movie version, but I believe it's pretty close to the original from the musical.

**HP FANS:**  
Ever since summer of '03  
We have all gone crazy  
We inhaled 'Order of Phoenix'  
Now we wonder what's next  
  
Wishing that the sixth book we could have  
Holding in our hands somehow  
For our dear sakes, it we must take  
Why can't we have it now?  
  
Wishing that it was July sixteenth  
Though it's just a few more weeks  
Still we will rave, we just can't behave  
You must all think we're freaks  
  
Spending all our time discussing  
Who the Half-Blood Prince is  
And the theories and her website  
It's too much of a quiz  
  
It's been so long  
It feels so wrong  
Please let us go and read!  
  
Wishing we have read the Half-Blood Prince  
Wishing we knew who must die  
That is one fate  
We don't await  
J.K., we're gonna cry!  
  
'Cause it's so close and  
Yet beyond the sun  
And now Harry's story is almost done  
  
Now what do we do?  
Help us make it through.


End file.
